My Mafia Kareshi
by Sunshine Flower
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is from a mafia family while Naruko is just a cute ordinary school girl. For some reasons, Sasuke choose her to be his woman against her will. How can Naruko handle a mafia when she's just an ordinary girl? Read and and out! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic. Please be nice and review please! **

The sky was painted blue. Not a single cloud in the sky. The day at Konoha High School was as normal like any day.

But then, a blonde pigtailed girl can be seen wondering around the hall. She wears white sailor uniform and short black skirt that reveals her slim legs. Students standing in the hall pause what they were doing and stared at her.

" Who is that girl? I've never seen her before," one student whispered to her friend.

" I think she's new. She looks gorgeous. I'm so jealous," another student whispered back.

Then, the blonde girl stopped walking and approached two friendly looking girls. "You there!," she said in an impolite manner. The two girls stopped gossiping and stare at the rude beauty in front of them. "Yes?," one of them asked.

" I'm looking for class 2-A," she told them. " You know where that Sasuke guy dwells?," The two girls looked at each other. They thought it was another fanatic fan of Sasuke. But still no one can match Sakura's fangirl scream. She holds a record for the longest fangirl scream in that school.

" Well? Aren't ya gonna tell me or what?," the girl sneered.

" Well, his class is at the second floor to your left when you reached the stairs," the girl replied. The blondie nodded and headed to the stairs leading to the second floor.

Everything was normal in the Class 2-A. Shikamaru and Chouji were chatting, Kiba and Shino were having a staring contest while Ino and Sakura gossips something about Sasuke on how hot he is and how cute his spiky hair is and some other stuff.

" I told you, I'm not interested on how cute your sundress is," Ino told Sakura with a snort.

" Hah! You just jealous Ino pig," Sakura said proudly showing her so called sundress picture in her phone. "Sasuke is so going to droll on me when I wear this."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He's being an alone wolf like always. He hates blending in with anyone and found it troublesome. Especially towards Sakura. She keeps clinging on him when she found a chance. Her fangirl shrill is the most annoying compare to anything.

Suddenly the classroom door slides open in a loud THUD. Everyone stops what they were doing and looks at the slim blond pigtailed girl with ocean blue eyes as she entered the class looking around.

" I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha," she announced. " I know you're here Uchiha. Show yourself!" Sakura clenched her fist and stood up. How dare that bitch barge in the classroom just to look for Sasuke! HER Sasuke!

" What the hell you think of doing demanding Sasuke-kun like that!," she said angrily. " You got some nerve approaching him you slut!."

"Shut the fuck up Pinky!,"she snapped. Sakura bitted her lips. No one would brave enough to shut her like that.

" Yare yare…," Sasuke groaned. " I'm the Sasuke guy you're looking," he said in a bored tune getting up from his chair.

" You! Me! Talk in private!," the girl said sternly. Sasuke sighed and follows her out of the classroom. He could hear Sakura let out a cry of sorrow and Ino have to comfort her.

" So, what do you want to talk about?," Sasuke asked as they found a lonely area at the edge of the corridor.

" First of all my name is Naruko Uzumaki," she told him. " And second, you're a yakuza right?." Sasuke was shocked when he heard that. Yes he is from a strongest and most vicious mafia and yakuza in Japan. The Uchiha family is a mafia as long as he remembered. He sometimes carried a gun with him when he got out. But at school, he carries a small pocket knife. But his identity as a mafia at school is unknown.

" How do you know that?," he demanded. Naruko crossed her arms and sneered. " I saw you yesterday. You and your gangs are fire fighting other members of mafia and create a huge havoc in the neighbourhood. Your mask ripped off from your face. That's how I know it's you."

Sasuke gave her a cold menacing smile. No use to hide who he is when she cracked the code. " Yes…," he said pinning her against the wall observing her lovely girly features.

" From this day onwards, you're my woman since you know my secret," he said with a chilling laugh.

Naruko's eyes widened. " You got to be kidding me?," she said to him.

* * *

**Please review guys! I'll update if there's more request.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Did I make you wait? Well sorry about that. You know what teenage life is. School means homework. Homework means work. Boring with capital B! Just enjoy the chapter k? Peace!**

" What the fuck you're talking about?!," Naruko yelled pushing Sasuke away. Her sudden burst of strength caught him by surprise. He didn't know her tiny delicate body could summon enough strength to pushed him away. Naruko wiped her lips savagely with her hands.

" Me? Accepting you as my kareshi?(boyfriend)," she sneered with her arm crossed. " Hell no! You can't just force people becoming your girlfriend you perve!" Naruko's foul language is not the only thing that irritated Sasuke. But yet, he feel somehow happy because Naruko is the first girl ever to reject him and not afraid to confront him.

" You will and you must," he replied shortly with a wink. " Don't forget my whole family is a mafia. We're carry guns and weapons all the times. Just to tell you, I secretly have my M16 gun and the bullets in my locker. Now I just carry simple pocket knife in my pocket." Naruko can't believe what she heard. She cursed herself for ever confronting Sasuke just to confirm his identity. _'This badass is seriously dangerous,'_ she thought.

" What would you if I refuse to be your girlfriend and leak your secret to the whole school?," she asked with mocking tune. " Aren't cha going to kill me?"

Sasuke smirked and played with her pigtails while looking her eye to eye.

" Nope I'm not going to kill you," he said seductively. Naruko lets out a sigh of relief. She started blushing as Sasuke's face was only inches away from her. "But my family and mafia gangs would probably will," he said in threatening voice. Naruko's sweet dream land of Sasuke crushed like a stone when he said that. _'Stupid asshole jerk face baboon!,'_ she thought feeling wave of anger inside her head.

" Alright alright! I won't say anything!," she said with defeat. " But still, I'll wont accept you as my kareshi!," she added stubbornly. Sasuke chuckled and looked at her. " Cute," he said to himself and Naruko blushed and looked away. " Idiot," she mumbled.

" Listen dude, I'll better get back to my class so…..," Naruko told him trying to escape from Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and quickly grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving.

" Not without a kiss,"he whispered and quickly kissed her soft lips before Naruko could even replied. Naruko could feel her heart beat really fast when Sasuke kissed her. His lips is so warm and so soft against her. But then, she realised something! Her FIRST KISS! Naruko struggled and pushed Sasuke away roughly causing him to smack his head against the wall. "Ow...," he moaned rubbing the back of his head.

" How dare you stole my first kiss dammit!," she roared and quickly ran away from him filling with anger. As for Sasuke, he was totally happy about kiss. It felt like he's in heaven. He might make it last longer if it wasn't for Naruko. He walked back to his class slowly. _Naruko Uzumaki huh?_, he thought. '_Just how interesting you are? Are you the same just like those bitches I date before?'_

**TIME SKIPS TO NEXT DAY**

Beep…Beep…Beep….

Naruko yawned and switch off her alarm clock. She took her shower and start dressing up to school. She tied her hair into normal pigtail and wore black high knee socks. After satisfed with her appearance, she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Minato was reading his newspaper while Kushina washed some dishes in the sink. Her breakfast was already prepared on the table. All she have to do is to chow it down. " Good morning!," Naruko greeted them and sat down. Minato and Kushina replied at the same time.

" Itadakimasu!( Thank you for the food)" she said before eating her breakfast. Minato looked up from his newspaper and to Naruko.

" Did you make any new friends Naruko? I know you're just transfer here and its hard for a…"

" Relax dad!," Naruko interrupted eating her pancakes deliciously. " I'm a big girl and I'm sure I can find plenty of friends in no time. No frikkin' big deal"

Kushina turned to her and wiped her wet hands with an apron. " It will be faster if you didn't use your foul language sweetie," she said softly. Naruko's face turned red with embarrassment. To Kushina, her lovely daughter might be cute but she have attitude problem. It's very hard for her to find friends if she keep doing it.

" Don't worry Naruko. I'm sure you can find someone who is kind and gentle towards you," Minato smiled comforting her. Naruko nodded. There's no HELL way she can ever tell them about Sasuke. She didn't want her beloved family to be targeted by mafia.

After finishing her breakfast, Naruko grabbed her back and ran to the door. She ran towards the nearest bus stop which is probably about 200 metres from her house. Suddenly, she felt entire hair in her body stands still. _I think something bad is going to happen to me,_ she thought.

Just as she expected, Sasuke waited in front of the bus stop with his shiny blue Lamborghini. " Took you long enough," he greeted her with a smirk. All the girls in the station started whispering and pointing at Sasuke. He's just too hot for them to resist and not to mention when he's wearing his black jacket over his school uniform. For Naruko, he looked like a caveman in that haven't dressed in long time. Her point of view of Sasuke totally different to the fangirls. To her he's annoying and total jerkface.

" What are you doing here perve?," she demanded as Sasuke opened the door for her.

" To give you a ride what else?,"he replied flatly. " You are my girlfriend after all." The girls started crying and wailing when they heard Sasuke said 'girlfriend.' Naruko sighed. Now she's becoming the no.1 enemy for girls in the neighbourhood. If she refuse to accept Sasuke, his mafia gang might targeted her and hurt the person she cares.

With no choice, Naruko stepped inside the Lamborghini. It was fancy looking and pretty cool. It was Naruko's first time to be in an expensive car. " You might want to put your seatbelts on," Sasuke told her as he adjusting his mirror.

Before Naruko could asked why, Sasuke started to speed the car with sudden start. He drove like a maniac. He didn't care about other drivers at all. He chuckled evilly as the other drivers honked at him.

" Sa-Sasuuuke.!," Naruko wailed as she pushed back to her seat. " Oh my gosh! S-slow down dammit!" Sasuke drove casually and dangerously as he turned into the corner. The car almost hit the elderly couple who wanted to crossed the road.

" Sasuke ahhhh slow down there's the intersection!,"she warned him trying to get up. But the force of inertia forced her to pin down to her seat.

" This is where the fun begins," Sasuke giggle evilly ignoring the traffic lights. It was red but he didn't care. Instead of slowly down, he added more speed as the car dashed towards the intersection.

" Oh God, I'm going die!," Naruko wailed closing her eyes. Their car passed safely along the intersection but it create a huge traffic jam thanks to Sasuke's bold move. Other drivers have to stop from hitting them. In the next few seconds, they finally arrive at Konoha High school. Naruko could feel her hair was messed up. When she looked at her expression on the mirror, it was awful. She looked terrified.

" I fucking hate you Sasuke Uchiha!," she yelled at him and slam the door and started storming to the school building.

" I guess she doesn't like fast rides," Sasuke chuckled to himself as he got out of the car and walked to the school building before locking his car.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for the follows and favs. More request please so that I update.**


End file.
